


50 Prompts: Theme Set 2

by shadowphantomness



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 21,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphantomness/pseuds/shadowphantomness
Summary: 50 more stories of Red and Lance with a few of Ash, friendship, fluff, angst, romance, and everything in between.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Alone  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #1, Alone (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Character Death**

 

He found the child crying in the middle of the woods. From the sight of his bruises and the dead Pichu next to him, it was quite evident what had happened. He sighed. He normally disliked children immensely, but to just leave him here for the pokémon to feed on was harsh. Also, the child might have a clue, so…

He picked him up, and the child did not protest. He took him home, and fed him the truth serum, asking questions and receiving answers in a numb voice.

Afterwards, he tucked Red into bed, and went hunting.

 

Red woke up in a strange bed. For a moment he didn’t remember what had happened, but then memory returned and he began to cry, harsh gasping sobs as he thought of what had happened to Pichu. Poor Pichu had only been trying to protect him, but then that Team Rocket agent had released Graveler…

Where was he?

He slid out of bed, feeling relieved that his bruises didn’t hurt as much, and tiptoed across the wooden floor. He found a bathroom with a tub, and a kitchen-slash-dining room, but no other rooms. On the table were a bowl of something steaming, and two bowls. He filled one of them with the rice porridge inside and began to eat.

A few hours later, he heard footsteps. The door opened and Red got his first look at the man who had found him. Long crimson hair fell to mid-back, his form encased in skintight white leather, eyes golden-bright… he colored.

“Hello?”

“I see you’re awake.” Lance said. “Did you eat anything?”

Red nodded and Lance said no more, dishing up a bowl for himself. “I’m sorry about what happened to your Pichu. Rest assured that the men who hurt her were punished for their crimes.”

Red blinked, but didn’t object. Pichu was dead. Poor, poor Pichu…

 

“Where is your family? I should be taking you home now. It’s not safe for children to wander in the woods.” He said, standing up. Red flushed.

“My-my mom’s sick. I was out to find the Miracle Herb…”

Lance shook his head. “The Miracle Herb does not exist. It is only a rumor.”

“Oh.” Red deflated. “I see.”

“So where is your home?”

“Pallet Town.”

 

He had suspected as much so after Red had eaten a bit more, he coaxed him onto Dragonite’s back and they both flew off for Pallet Town.

Red’s mother was glad to see him return safely, and she tried to act cheerful even from her sickbed, but she fooled no one. That night, after Red had been put to bed, Lance spoke to her.

“You’re going to die very soon, Delia.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I am glad he found you though. We were friends once.”

“We still are friends. I conclude from your state that you have broken off with Giovanni?”

“Yes…”

“Brave of you to do so. Did he have one of his ghosts curse you?”

“I suspect it, but I have no proof.”

“You will not live much longer. Would you…”

“Yes.” Delia sighed. “I want you to take Red in. He’s my only child.”

Lance hesitated. “Is he Giovanni’s?”

“I believe so.”

“You must realize I want nothing to do with that man, or his children…”

“But you can feel it can’t you?” She asked. “Why didn’t you leave him, Lance? What drew you to him?”

Lance’s eyes widened. “The power of the forest…”

“Is that enough reason for you to keep him?”

The man sighed. “I suppose.” A few moments passed, as he listened to her labored breathing. “Delia… I can help ease the pain, if you’d like.”

“Promise me you’ll take care of him now.”

He nodded, bluish light already flickering over his fingertips. “Then I’ll promise.”

The next morning, Red was packed and ready to leave with his new family.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Not romance yet, more like friendship with a tiny hint of championshipping…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Alone  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #1, Alone (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Character Death**

 

He found the child crying in the middle of the woods. From the sight of his bruises and the dead Pichu next to him, it was quite evident what had happened. He sighed. He normally disliked children immensely, but to just leave him here for the pokémon to feed on was harsh. Also, the child might have a clue, so…

He picked him up, and the child did not protest. He took him home, and fed him the truth serum, asking questions and receiving answers in a numb voice.

Afterwards, he tucked Red into bed, and went hunting.

 

Red woke up in a strange bed. For a moment he didn’t remember what had happened, but then memory returned and he began to cry, harsh gasping sobs as he thought of what had happened to Pichu. Poor Pichu had only been trying to protect him, but then that Team Rocket agent had released Graveler…

Where was he?

He slid out of bed, feeling relieved that his bruises didn’t hurt as much, and tiptoed across the wooden floor. He found a bathroom with a tub, and a kitchen-slash-dining room, but no other rooms. On the table were a bowl of something steaming, and two bowls. He filled one of them with the rice porridge inside and began to eat.

A few hours later, he heard footsteps. The door opened and Red got his first look at the man who had found him. Long crimson hair fell to mid-back, his form encased in skintight white leather, eyes golden-bright… he colored.

“Hello?”

“I see you’re awake.” Lance said. “Did you eat anything?”

Red nodded and Lance said no more, dishing up a bowl for himself. “I’m sorry about what happened to your Pichu. Rest assured that the men who hurt her were punished for their crimes.”

Red blinked, but didn’t object. Pichu was dead. Poor, poor Pichu…

 

“Where is your family? I should be taking you home now. It’s not safe for children to wander in the woods.” He said, standing up. Red flushed.

“My-my mom’s sick. I was out to find the Miracle Herb…”

Lance shook his head. “The Miracle Herb does not exist. It is only a rumor.”

“Oh.” Red deflated. “I see.”

“So where is your home?”

“Pallet Town.”

 

He had suspected as much so after Red had eaten a bit more, he coaxed him onto Dragonite’s back and they both flew off for Pallet Town.

Red’s mother was glad to see him return safely, and she tried to act cheerful even from her sickbed, but she fooled no one. That night, after Red had been put to bed, Lance spoke to her.

“You’re going to die very soon, Delia.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I am glad he found you though. We were friends once.”

“We still are friends. I conclude from your state that you have broken off with Giovanni?”

“Yes…”

“Brave of you to do so. Did he have one of his ghosts curse you?”

“I suspect it, but I have no proof.”

“You will not live much longer. Would you…”

“Yes.” Delia sighed. “I want you to take Red in. He’s my only child.”

Lance hesitated. “Is he Giovanni’s?”

“I believe so.”

“You must realize I want nothing to do with that man, or his children…”

“But you can feel it can’t you?” She asked. “Why didn’t you leave him, Lance? What drew you to him?”

Lance’s eyes widened. “The power of the forest…”

“Is that enough reason for you to keep him?”

The man sighed. “I suppose.” A few moments passed, as he listened to her labored breathing. “Delia… I can help ease the pain, if you’d like.”

“Promise me you’ll take care of him now.”

He nodded, bluish light already flickering over his fingertips. “Then I’ll promise.”

The next morning, Red was packed and ready to leave with his new family.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Not romance yet, more like friendship with a tiny hint of championshipping…

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Happiness  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #3, Happiness   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

What is happiness?

When Red looked it up in the dictionary, the big red book told him that it was the quality or state of being happy.

When he looked up happy, he saw that it was to be delighted or glad over something.

_That_ was a bit better, but only just.

He sighed. 

Lance found him looking up more interesting things later, and he raised an eyebrow.

“That interesting?”

“Not at all.” Red sighed. “Lance, am I happy?”

“I don’t know.” The Dragon Master paused. “You _seem_ happy.” He pulled Red forwards out of the chair into a kiss, causing Red to squeak, death-gripping the dictionary.

Red gasped for air, as they broke apart, blushing.

“Well?”

“I guess I am.” Red breathed, and stared at Lance. “Can you do that again?”

Lance just smirked.

End Fic

Completed 11/28/06

Happiness is such, well, not a foreign concept, but a vague, amorphous one... 


	4. Aftermath

 

 

Dame yo…

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Dame yo…

****Title: Aftermath of the bet  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #4, A Bet (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai, Pokeshipping-bashing**

 

“It was just a stupid bet. You don’t have to get so worked up.” 

Lance’s golden glare cut Misty to the core. “So you say.” He said icily.

“I mean, I didn’t think he would actually fall in love with me!”

“And now he’s gone and tried to kill himself since you rejected him. Real smooth sailing, little sister.” Lance hissed.

“I’m…”

“Save it.” Lance snapped, walking into the room where Red was sleeping. His wrists were bound securely with white bandages, and there was nothing but scars left, but Lance was playing it safe.

It was a pity, really… but he could see how the boy had attracted Misty’s attention. Pity she was a vicious harpy, even out of school…

He watched him sleep, ignoring the voices clamoring in his mind. He could seduce Red himself later. For now, he would help him heal…

After all, Lance knew from experience that patients always fell in love with their nurse. 

 

End Fic

Completed 11/19/06

I hate Misty.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Moving Forwards  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #5, Move Forward   
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Special/Adventures-verse**

 **Warnings: AU, dark, fanon**

 

It was over.

He stood, trying to ignore the pain in his body, as he glanced around. His dragons lay fallen, blank, glassy eyes staring at him.

Hysterical laughter bubbled up in his throat, but he kept silent, even as he watched the color trainers and their allies flee the island.

Let them think he was dead!

Let them wonder, and as for his dragons… he silently walked over to them.

“I’m sorry...” He whispered, “But there’s no other way.”

He was careful, and Ptera’s wings were sharp enough to cut through tough skin, and it was bitter, but he forced himself to do it.

After he had finished with all five dragons, he felt new strength and energy flowing through his body, dragon’s power…

He laughed, and felt wings grow from his shoulders, as his injuries healed in the pale blue glow of Viridian’s Power, and he laughed.

Three weeks later, it was finished. He watched, inexplicably pleased, as the virus he had stolen from Cinnabar’s Pokemon Labs spread through the air. The humans died in droves, and the pokemon were immune…

It was perfect…

 

Well, almost perfect. There were a few – very few – but a few humans, who turned out to be immune. Red from Pallet Town was one of them.

He found Lance in Seafoam.

“Why?” He asked. “Why did you do it?”

Lance smirked. “How did you guess?”

“I didn’t guess.” Red said quietly. “I just… I just knew, I supposed.”

Lance smirked, catching the hint of gold in ruby. “You can drop the charade now, love. I won’t bite.”

Destiny shook his wings free, smirking back. “It’s not a clean death, Lance.”

“I know, but it served its purpose, and it’s quick.”

“I suppose…”

“Was there anything else you wanted?”

Destiny paused. “Besides the obvious?” He purred.

Lance just chuckled, pulling the other guardian into a passionate kiss. “I see…”

And that was that.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/28/06

Red: *Blush*

Lance: *Smirk*

Phantomness: Sometimes, I hate my chemistry class a LOT

Kairo: Oh?  
Shoyko: Gyah… darkfic… poor, poor me! Your Change of Heart fic is so… creepy! *Shudders*

Phantomness: Maybe I need a horror muse…

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: No second chances  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #6, Second Chance (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, fanon, shonen-ai**

 

“I don’t want to love him again.” Lance murmured. Charlotte said nothing as she continued to comb his hair, brushing it out of its polished spikes. He closed his eyes as he listened to Ash pace in another room, one step, two steps, a circuit of the bed, and then a repeat. “I know, that I _can_ love him, and Lugia, it would be so easy to fall again, but I don’t. Want. To.”

“Why would you?” Charlotte asked, between strokes. “He’s hurt you, and Crystal didn’t let you forget it.”

“I almost wish she had, but…”

“But?” She prompted.

“But maybe it’s better this way. Maybe we were never meant to be. Maybe all I need to feel for him is unrequited love for my power to work. If only I knew for certain!”

“So you’re not giving him a second chance?”

“No.” Lance said firmly. “He’s failed enough times in the past. He doesn’t _deserve_ them any more.”

In his room, Ash suddenly felt very, very cold.

 

End Fic

Completed 12/5/06

So Lance quits pursing Ash. Aww… no second chances this time around!

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Bleak  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #7, Future   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai, fanon**

 

His eyes were bleak, merciless ruby as he surveyed the remnants of their forces. A sigh escaped his lips, as he turned to the few gathered around him. “It seems I have no choice.” He murmured.

Anabel shook her head. “We’re at our limits here, Red…”

“There is little of Kanto and Johto left worth saving.” He murmured in reply.

“Red….”

“But I have nothing to lose.” He finished. He held his hands out before him, and as Anabel watched, entranced, two objects glittered into view. A sword, plain, with no ornamentation, pure silver, and a shield of gold so bright she had to shield her eyes…

“The Sacred Sword!”

“And the Sacred Shield.” Red nodded, as he gripped one in his right hand, and slid the shield onto his left arm. His entire body began to glow with light, neither quite gold nor silver, but a mixture of both, almost like electrum…

Then there was an explosion, and when it cleared, she saw that brilliant green grass had begun to sprout over the ravaged areas, and that she could see pokemon appearing, but…

Red was gone…

 

“That was remarkably simple.” 

Red sighed. “I wish you didn’t have to die.”

Lance just smirked while Charlotte gave him a comforting hug. “It was our duty, as you may have guessed.”

“I know.” Red smiled at Charlotte, before he wriggled out of her arms. She just grinned as she watched him and Lance kiss.

“Still, to form the Sacred Sword and Shield from the lives of two guardians seems unfair.”

“C’est la vie…” Lance murmured. 

“Indeed.” Red peered down, before he shrugged. “I hope they enjoy their Future. Pity we cannot participate it.”

“Yes, well, fate can be grossly prejudiced, but what can we do?” Charlotte shrugged.

“Wait and hope!” Red chirped.

Lance just chuckled and tousled his hair.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/25/06

Yep, fandom drabble-ish thing…

Charlotte: *Rolls eyes*

Phantomness: *GLOMP*

Charlotte: *Blinks*

Lance: *Huggles Red*

Red: *Blush*

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Seeing Red  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #8, Seeing Red (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai, Special-verse, shota**

 

He watches the boy as he battles. He has to admit, Red has skill. He’s already rising through the ranks quickly, and his pokémon are ever so lovely…

He has an Aerodactyl and a Gyarados and those facts alone already endear him more than the other, who only has a Charizard, or the girl, who is too foolish – and look at her pokémon, none evolved – too weak for their cause.

The masked man winning in the other quarterfinals group is none other than Professor Oak. His disguise may fool some, but Agatha knows her old lover well, and pointed him out immediately.

It would be pointless to ask his alliance.

So that leaves either Red or Green…

 

When the surprise announcement comes, that Oak has resigned, he knows now that the winner will become Ninth Champion of the League, and he waits. Green takes the upper hand at first, but as Red releases Venusaur, his Pikachu and Poliwrath fallen…

Lance knows instantly that he will win.

He collapses after the battle, no doubt the injuries are severe, but the Dragon Master has seen enough, and he nods to Lorelei and Agatha.

They will continue to watch for him, but his choice is made.

This is the one who shall eventually join them.

 

He licks his lips at the thought, as he watches the nurses carry Red away. Soon, he would be healed, and he would understand…

With a dark swirl of his cape he faded from view, and Red never felt the golden eyes on him.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Yep, Lance is watching Red, and yes, he is a pedophile. *Shrugs* I think. If he’s seventeen-eighteen in the Yellow series, that means he’s like sixteen at the oldest in the RBY manga… so he’s only four or five years older than Red is…

 

 


	9. Pure

 

 

Championshipping rules

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Championshipping rules!

**Title: Pure  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #9, Pure (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

Lance’s eyes are cold as he leads Red into the room, and Red is frightened. Lance has always been kind to him, ever since he became the Champion of the Indigo League, but today is his fifteenth birthday and something strange seems to be going on.

“You are finally old enough to bear this burden.” Lance tells him. “You are pure in spirit and pure in heart, and most of all, pure in body.”

Red glances around the room, seeing slick black tile, and there, humming against the back wall, is the Master Computer of the Indigo League. “What do you mean?”

Lance chuckles. “Have you ever wondered how the Master Computer works, Red?”

Well no, honestly he hasn’t, but now as he looks at it, he blinks. There are an awful lot of wires coming out of it…

“Let me show you.” Lance tells him. The former Champion strides over, his cape fluttering behind him, and places his hands against the panel. The wires snake out eagerly, and as Red watches in astonishment, they curl around his wrists and pierce his skin. After a few moments, Lance stares at him again, and his eyes are now strangely blank.

“L-Lance… you mean to say…”

“Yes. The Champion connects to the Master Computer. It feeds him knowledge, and he provides it with energy.” Lance’s voice sounded slightly metallic as he spoke. “This is the fate that awaits you now.”

“Does it hurt?” Red asked, as Lance disconnected, rubbing his wrists.

“Only a little,” Lance promised. “Trust me? I’ll make sure it’s as painless as possible.”

“All right…”

 

Red places his hands on the same panel Lance did, and after a few minutes, feels a twinge as the first wire pricks his skin. Still, it isn’t that bad, and that’s when Lance kisses him.

His eyes widen, as Lance begins to undo his belt, and the Dragon Master drops to his knees in front of him, after pulling his cock out. Red moans as Lance takes him into his mouth, not sure how to react. Certainly, he has hormones, but he’s never had the opportunity to act on them…!

The older boy laughs, as he takes Red down, root to tip, and Red bucks against the wall, even as the Master Computer continues to hum in the background, acclimatizing him to it’s power. He screams as he feels orgasm grip him, and Lance swallows, before he tucks Red back in with a smile.

Red tries to catch his breath. Suddenly he hears a voice whisper _finished_ in his mind. He glances down at his body, seeing the wires, and it doesn’t hurt at all.

So this is what Lance meant…

The Dragon Master smirks and asks Red if he wants to do more, and Red agrees, so soon he’s leaning against the wall while Lance takes him and it feels _wonderful…_

And he feels pure.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/20/06

Zensho-verse or Game-verse, probably! ^^

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: White Smoke   
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #10, White Smoke   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Special/Adventures-verse**

 **Warnings: AU, shonen-ai**

 

They use Growl and Leer, and he almost laughs as he faces the pathetic pokemon. Light glitters around him, and he feels no change in his stats. Of course people panicked when the changes started, but it’s better to go with the flow than fight the rising tide…

There is no point in denying the inevitable.

He spreads his wings, and hears their gasps of shock and horror. It matters little, as his fingertips crackle with lightning. Pikachu’s last gift…

Megavolt spreads through the ranks, and as they fall, he feels little regret, even though he _should_.

After all, these are the people he once tried to protect… he should have figured out the answer sooner – they were really _not_ worth it.

He hears laughter behind him, and turns to see the others. Lance crosses his arms, Ptera’s wings folded neatly against his shoulders.

“Are you already finished, Red? It seems we came too late.”

He chuckles as he turns to his lover. “Don’t worry. I didn’t kill them.”

“Oh?” Lance raises a single coppery eyebrow. “If I did not know better, I would say you were trying to get me worked up….”

“What would you say if I told you that you were right?”

Lance’s grin turned feral, as the rest of the Elite Four chuckled. 

“Might as well get in on the fun.” Lorelei purred, as her eyes began to shimmer.

Agatha nodded quietly. They tore through the remnants of the resistance quickly, attacks flying every which way. By the time they were finished, Bruno looked rather ill.

Red simply beamed at Lance as they kissed.

Smoke rose over the settlement, but it was not white – it was black.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/26/06

White Smoke is actually a pokemon ability that prevents Stats from being lowered… yeah, didn’t match up this prompt too well, ne? And Red got somewhat merged with his pokémon, so he has Aerodactyl wings and so does Lance…

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Savior  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #11, Savior (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, shota**

 

Sometimes, Red remembers things; back when he was younger and lived with his Mother, and he was afraid of Team Rocket, but that was then.

This is now, and he lives with Lance, who is brilliant and powerful and is teaching him so much.

He holds his new Dratini close, and knows that he will become a wonderful dragon trainer too.

After all, Lance saved him, and it would be pointless to fade into obscurity. So he accompanies Lance as they hunt, and the Team Rocket agents slowly fall.

He’s even brilliant enough to kill one of them himself, and Lance hugs him afterwards, which makes him happy, so he kisses him, and Lance looks surprised but it feels nice, so he does it again.

He wants to make his savior happy after all, and it’s _warm_.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Same Universe as Theme #1


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Only Three  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #12, Three (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, fanon**

 

“Look,” The girl said, her eyes narrowed, “I’m not quite sure who you are, whatever you name is-.”

Alicia Peters stomped her foot on the ground. “Just because I don’t have a unique name like you do doesn’t mean you can boss me around, you got that! I’m Alicia Peters from New Bark Town and I’m going to be the new Chosen One!”

“Oh for the love of Lugia.” The boy with the long red hair said, inspecting his nails. “Can’t you just kill her, Charlotte?”

“I _could_.” The girl said thoughtfully, “But first I have to figure out where she’s hidden Red.”

The Dragon Master raised his eyebrows. “Has he gotten himself kidnapped again, love?”

“Afraid so.” The Fire Guardian said unrepentantly.

“I’ll be on it.” Lance grinned, releasing his Aerodactyl as he took off. Alicia blinked, nonplussed, and that was when Charlotte whacked her. Hard, equipped with a set of metal-studded tonfas.

She continued to pull out various bits of weaponry while she waited for the others to return.

 

Red was relaxing on a beach and sipping pink lemonade when Lance found him.

“I thought you had been kidnapped.”

Red shrugged. “I shifted to Destiny. Her restraints didn’t hold.”

“Figures.” Lance smirked. “Now what?”

“Now,” Red pulled the scales of Fate and Destiny out of midair, “We set things back to normal.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I love getting you worked up.” Red winked, and they both flew back to where Charlotte was waiting.

Alicia had anger sparks on her forehead. Her beautiful crystalline legendary pokemon weren’t protecting her!

… It _could_ be because they were statues, but Charlotte didn’t mention that fact. Too troublesome.

In any case, when Lance and Red arrived, they drew their Swords and made quick work of her, a little slice and dice.

Red cuddled into Lance’s embrace afterwards, grinning.

“I really hate these imposters.”

“I know.” Lance shook his head. “Clearing them way is so much work.”

Charlotte frowned. “Well… at least we can sell these statues for cash!”

Red face-vaulted, but Lance’s eyes developed a mercenary gleam. “How much?”

“Oh, they’re glass, but at least a few thousand pokeyen each.”

“I’m glad she had _some_ use.”

Red just shook his head, and pulled Lance back down into another kiss. There were more important things than money, after all.

And Lance agreed. 

 

End Fic

Completed 12/1/06

It seems that whatever I experience in life will invariably wind up in my fanfic… like cramming for psychology. It seems to trickle down into my writing, making me very introspective!

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Feelings  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #13, Feelings (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

 

Lance held Red close as the wind whipped around them, sending her long crimson hair flying. The aquamarines in her hair glittered, as the light glinted off her silversteel armor and fuku.

“You don’t have to go…” Red pleaded. “Why does it have to be you?”

“Because emissaries from the Sun Kingdom are different.” Lance sighed. “And in case any of their hot-headed courtiers try to harm Princess Ashline, my power over water makes me best-equipped to deal with the problem.”

“Even so…!”

“Queen Delia has trusted me with this important task. I will not fail her. It is only for two weeks, love.” She kissed Red, and Red sighed, settling her black-feathered wings against her back.

“But I’ll miss you. It’s so lonely, guarding the borders, and all by myself…”

“You’ll be fine.” Lance reassured her. 

“All…. All right…”

“Take care, my love.” With that, Lance left, her silvery-fins trailing behind her like a cloak of power.

Red did not know this was the last time she would see Lance in one piece again. “You too!” She called after her.

Then she returned to her post and cursed Delia and Ashline both. 

 

End Fic

Completed 11/25/06

Ooh, implied angst… ^^


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Every day  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #14, Everyday  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, Specialshipping (Red x Yellow)-bashing**

 

Every day, before Red goes home, he drops by the graveyard. Yellow finds it very morbid, and wishes he would stop, but it doesn’t really seem to affect him, so she keeps silent. 

Red sighs as he leaves a small bunch of flowers, roses this time, a red so deep they are almost black, and a little pendant, silver feathers on a gold chain.

“I miss you.” He says.

There is no reply, but he does not expect one. He traces the letters cut into the headstone with his fingertips, smiling at the irony. 

“Lance… I don’t know what to say. I’m married to Yellow now, and… well, I’m not sure if I’m happy.”

The wind ruffles his dark hair, mussing the spikes further, and he slams his fist into the stone, not bothering to hide the pain as he winces.

“It’s not fair! Why did you have to die? Why couldn’t she have died? You were the better trainer, I _know_ it, so why? What happened?”

Tears run down his cheeks, and he wipes them away angrily, before he stands.

“Someday, I’ll see you again. I just have to believe that…”

He leaves, and behind him, granite glitters, a memorial to a fallen angel.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/30/06

Tomorrow starts the Advent Calendar! YAY!

Special-verse, vaguely…


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: First Meeting   
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #15, First Meeting   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

 

“Wait!” Red cried, but the figure did not pause. She vaulted into the air and seemed to hang there for a moment, before she vanished.

The Champion frowned, as she glanced down at her Pikachu. “Who do you think that was?”

Pikachu shrugged.

Red closed her eyes and tried to think. She had heard rumors on the news about… Sailor something, wasn’t it? They were mostly found in the Kanto Region, if she remembered correctly…

With a sigh, she released Charizard, who flew her back to the Indigo Plateau.

 

Lance was waiting with a worried expression on her face. “Where were you, Red? It’s late.”

Red flushed. “I ran into one of those mutated pokemon.”

The Dragon Master winced. “Are you all right?”

“Sure. It seemed to be weak to water attacks, so I used Blastoise…”

“Ahh.” Lance raked her eyes up and down Red’s body for a moment, before she stopped, satisfied. 

Red flushed slightly, as Lance left the room and returned with hot chocolate, topped with a dollop of whipped cream. “Drink this, and tell me if you have any nightmares.” She instructed.

Red flushed. “I’m not that little, Lance!”

“But you don’t mind me cuddling you, do you?”

“Er… no…” Red wrapped herself in the animal-patterned quilt, sipping the hot chocolate. It _was_ kind of nice to be treated like a kid, instead of Champion.

Lance sat down next to her with a book, and began to read a fascinating fairy story. Near the end, Red’s eyelids were drooping, and she allowed Lance to tuck her into bed. The Dragon Master left the room, and released her Aerodactyl.

_What is it, Master?_

“She saw me tonight, as Neptune.”

The fossil pokemon frowned. _Did she recognize you?_

“Luckily, not my face, for it was dark. I think she got a glimpse of my uniform…”

_Then will she wake, and join you?_

“I hope not.” Lance sighed.” Tis a hard path to walk.”

_Then you should not walk it alone, Master! You are her partner in this life, and you were in your last. Thus, she should stand by your side with her sword…_

Lance smiled. “Yes, Ptera, but she is young still.”

_And you were younger than she is now when you accepted the power._

“But I _knew_ , Ptera. I kept a bit of my foretelling ability…I saw that I would wield water, and I loved it.”

The Aerodactyl stifled a yawn. _Well, I would like you to be loved in both your forms, Master. So prepare your heart…_

“Sensible advice.” Lance agreed, and Aerodactyl said no more.

In her bed, Red slept, and knew not that the ebb and flow of time was shifting around them all.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/29/06

If you do enough of these themes, you _will_ get repeats! Sailor Moon-esque, Woohoo! Lance is Neptune and Red will be Uranus. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Rejection  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #16, Rejection (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, shoujo-ai**

 

“I’m sorry.” Lance whispered. “But I can’t let you do this to me.”

Madness sparkled in amber eyes. “You cannot stop me.” The Princess smirked, holding the Crystal aloft. “I wish for the power of the Silver Crystal to be thus – let Sailor Neptune fall in love with me!”

“No!” Lance cried, even as the blinding waves of white energy tore at her. She screamed as her fins shattered, staining her fuku and silversteel armor with blood. She fell to her knees, unable to bear the pain, but knowing that she would never, _ever_ love Ashline. Her only love was for Red… Uranus…

She was already unconscious by the time Ashline realized what she had done and called frantically for Healers.

Somewhere along the border, Red felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

_Neptune…_

 

End Fic

Completed 11/25/06

Set between themes #13 and #46. Sailor Moon-esque, poor Lance… I feel sorry for Ash, loving Lance who loves Red, but she could have just let her go…


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Close to you  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #17, Close to you (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, het, anti-AAMRN, cross-dressing**

 

 _After all, big sister, anyone would fall in love with the younger and prettier of the two, even your fiancé…_

Yes, perhaps Misty _was_ right, though Catelyn personally thought that her view on beauty was debatable. Just because she wasn’t fond of mummy powders and corseting herself to death didn’t mean she was ugly, did it? Perhaps she was too tall…or too old.

She angrily yanked the hairpins out of her hair, tossing them on her vanity without another word. She brushed her hair out of its elegant coiffure, before she started undoing the fastenings on her dress. The corset fell to the floor, along with her many petticoats, and she stood there in her shift, staring at herself.

“Maybe I _am_ ugly, but that gives her no excuse…!”

Well, if Misty was that determined, and if Ash was that fickle, she had quite enough of him! She scrubbed the cosmetics off her face, before her eyes caught on a pair of her nail scissors. Perhaps…

Ten minutes later, she was gone, and no one was any wiser.

 

It was actually quite easy to be a boy. With her plain face and short hair, she blended in, and after a few weeks and several applications of strong lye, the vibrant red color had dulled to a perfectly respectable light brown-blonde. Her jewels had done well for a supply of cash, and now, as she wandered the streets and sold newspapers, she decided that even being poor and having to work – though not destitute – was better than being a beautiful girl. 

Even her accent was not under suspicion. There were plenty of penniless aristocrats, after all…

Her family, of course, was quite distressed, and in the newspapers soon appeared an article that she had wasted away from a fever. Quite distressing, but certainly common, and no one investigated.

She was happy.

 

Disaster struck about two years later. She was doing her job as usual, when a commotion began to sound. She blinked as she saw a tillbury rushing madly down the road, on the back of a horse she recognized quite well. It seemed that it had gone mad, and without a thought, she dashed up and grabbed the reins. The horse stumbled, but at least it stopped the carriage nicely. 

What she did not expect was for Ash and a hugely pregnant Misty to come out of the carriage, followed by Ash’s older brother, Count Red.

They gave her thanks, and she kept her face away, accepting the money they tossed her carelessly without words, but as she left, all of them felt strange, as if they had seen her before. Of course they _had_ , but…

Red simply frowned as he put down his newspaper, trying to remember. Ash and Misty gave it no more thought.

Lance was very unpleasantly surprised to find Red waiting for her when she returned home. He was sitting on her bed, glancing at the surroundings with a look of indescribable surprise.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, keeping her voice low.

He looked at her, and she glared right back, golden eyes sharp. “… Lady Catelyn? Is that you?”

“It’s Lance now.” She shrugged. “What’s left of her, I suppose...”

“My Lord… what are you doing here?” He sounded quite aghast. “Your family told me you were dead.”

“I am dead in all ways that matter.” She deposited her parcels on the little writing desk and began to comb out her shorn hair. “Did you wish something?”

“But why…?”

“Didn’t you know? Your brother cancelled our engagement. He preferred my sister. My parents cared little for it, and now that I am gone she is heir to the estate. I suppose it is pride that I am here, and alive, and as long as I live, I shall still have that.”

“How can you live like this?” He sounded honestly distressed.

She chuckled. “I don’t need much, and embroidery is no useful skill. But I’m not short of money, really, I sold all of my jewels and I’m quite comfortable.”

“B-But…”

“I don’t need maids. I’m perfectly capable of dressing myself, and I can cook a little. I’m free, and as long as I’m a boy, no one cares about me.”

Red was speechless, and he had to admit, she did look rather charming as a boy, with her hair cut close and straight, though the color was odd – nothing like the beautiful hair he remembered. 

Lance finished with her hair and began to unwrap her parcels. Feeling uncomfortable, Red excused himself, and caught a cab home to think upon the situation.

“She’s alive?”

“It seems so, and can you believe it, she’s working as a boy.” Red shivered.

His sister looked thoughtful. “That is extraordinary brave or foolish.”

“I know.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Charlotte smiled. “Surely you’re not going to leave her there?”

“I’m not sure. She might be happier, but….”

“But what?”

“I…I was glad when I learned that Ash had rejected her, because then I thought I could marry her myself, but when I returned her family told me she was dead, and…”

“And?”

“Now I know she isn’t dead, but what can I do? She – she might not agree, and… and…”

“You must admit that if you married her she would have to live here. I daresay it would be uncomfortable.”

Thinking of Ash and Misty, Red had to agree. 

“Maybe… it’s better if I leave her alone…”

A few weeks passed without incident, so Lance was quite surprised, upon her return to her flat, when she saw Count Red waiting with an armful of roses. She raised her eyebrows, but ushered him inside.

“Well?”

“Lance, I mean Catelyn, well… I’ve been thinking, and I… I love you, though I’m not sure I ever told you, and I’d like you to marry me…”

Lance just stared at him. “What? Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious!” Red colored. “Why would I lie?”

“Your brother said the same thing, and look where that turned out.”

“… That’s because he stole _my_ love poetry.”

Lance blinked at this, and Red colored. “It’s just that, I’ve always admired you, and this – situation just proves that you’re a wonderfully smart and resourceful woman, and I like that, and… um…”

He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Lance blinked. “I…I thought you disliked me.”

“I don’t! I was just distant because I wasn’t quite sure how to be, and then you and Ash were engaged, so I didn’t have a chance…”

Lance cut him off with a quick kiss, and Red blushed.

“I don’t want to live with Ash and Misty though.”

“That’s all right.” Red grinned. “They can have the house here. We’re going off to Africa.”

Africa? It had potential, and there, no one would know her identity. Interesting… Red had planned this well.

“All right then. I accept.”

Red cheered and hugged her, and two weeks later, they were married and off to a new land, leaving the sorrows of the old one behind.

 

End Fic

Completed 12/5/06

I don’t think Misty is pretty. In fact I find her very ugly! In the actual story this fanfic is vaguely based on, from Godchild, the older sister tried to throw acid into the younger sister’s face, was splashed instead, and went insane. Lance of course, isn’t so emotional, so she left and got a job.

 


	18. Carry On

 

 

Shimatta… *Curses* Why is it never working when I want it to

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Shimatta… *Curses* Why is it never working when I want it to?

**Title: Carry On  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #18, Carry On (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Special-verse**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU**

 

Nobody thought anything of it when he requested to leave for a few weeks after Cerise. They were all tired, exhausted from saving the world once again, and Yellow was glad to keep Pika, just a little longer.

No one knew where he went, either.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Lance hissed, as Red pressed the bandages against his bleeding wounds. “You really shouldn’t…”

“Shh.” Red soothed. “I know it hurts, but you can’t use it on yourself. Never again, Lance. You know what happens every time you try to use Viridian’s Power on a human… it’s what got you into this mess in the first place.”

Lance laughed bitterly. “The empathy doesn’t go both ways. You’re right of course, but it’s still my fault, even if I _was_ possessed…”

His Kairyuu gave a cry, and Lance tried to sit up, but Red pushed him down again.

“I wish I could take you home with me.”

“I’m sure that would turn out real well, especially with your friends.” Lance coughed, wincing at the pain.

Red lifted a cup of tea to his lips, supporting him as he drank. “I wish I could stay with you forever.”

“Wishing is for fools.”

“Perhaps I’m a fool then, but that won’t stop me.” Red tucked the blankets around his lover, pausing to kiss him quickly. “I’ll be here for a few more days, and hopefully, by then, the worse will be over.”

“Red…”

“I don’t hate you.” Red murmured. “I love you, and nothing you do will ever change it, and you now – it’s Pika’s fault your like this, so I should feel guilty…”

Lance did not say more, and Red slipped into bed with him moments later; winding arms around his waist with a contented sigh.

As long as they were together, he could carry on… he could continue to lie, and pretend, because it was worth it.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

^^V apparently there’s a six-month gap between Lance meeting Silver and the end of Cerise, so…Red could _so_ nurse Lance back to health!

Lance: I see

Red: *Blushes*

Phantomness: Also, speculation on how Lance survived Cerise. TIP mentioned that Lugia might have resurrected him! That’s interesting… *Rubs hands gleefully*

Red: *Sighs*

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Simple Reason  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #19, Simple Reason   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, fanon, Palletshipping-bashing, implied shonen-ai, Character Death**

 

Ash screamed when he saw that there was an intruder in his bedroom. The fact that it was a girl did not help much, until he realized she was just sitting there, staring at him, instead of snapping pictures or trying to kiss him.

She had strange eyes, such a dark shade of red, though her hair was normal enough, save for the blood-red streak that ran from each temple. She was wearing – his breath caught – plain black, and it was so easy to imagine Lance there instead…

But she looked angry, if nothing else.

“Um… hello?” Ash ventured.

She only glared at him before she stood up, her cape rustling behind her. “Charlotte was right. You’re nothing but a slut.”

“W-What?” Ash asked, insulted and completely baffled. 

“Even now, you still feel nothing for him but lust. You never loved him. He was a fool to have loved you.” She sighed, flicking her fingers, and Ash was very discomfited to see a sword appear between her hands. “So really, I’m doing him a favor.”

“W-Wait!” Ash protested. “What is this all about?”

“Are you really so dense?” She asked. “Never mind. You _are_. I erased his memory once, so he could live on, but that was a mistake.”

“… Are you talking about Lance?” Ash finally ventured.

“Bravo! He’s finally decided to think!” She taunted, and stalked closer. “I’m glad, though. Now, I’ll know how to keep him safe.”

“Now just a minute here!” Ash complained. “I never meant to hurt him…”

“No, you were just desperate to get Gary’s cock up your ass, weren’t you? I suppose you thought it a wonderful arrangement, Lance would love you platonically and Gary would fuck you silly nightly. In any case, Lance is dead now. I hope you _enjoy_ loving Gary! Because you _must_ love him, right?”

“I… I don’t love Gary!”

“In that case, you are wholly incapable of love, and I am doing the world a favor by ridding a spineless leech like you.” She said. 

That was all Ash had time to comprehend before she drove her sword through his chest.

End Fic

Completed 12/3/06

Yeah… Crystal didn’t like Ash ogling her body…

This takes place after Themes #30 and #31.

I know it’s sad, but so is life… er…yes.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Yesterday  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #20, Yesterday (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Zensho-verse**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota**

 

“Lance.”

“Yes, Red?”

The Pokemon Champion tried hard not to fidget. “Ah… something embarrassing happened yesterday, and I need to talk to you about it.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, but motioned for Red to keep talking.

“You know how I have a fan club, right?”

“Only one?” The Dragon Master teased, and Red blushed.

“We-Well! The member somehow found out I was going to restock on supplies in Celadon’s Mart yesterday, and um…”

“Did you get jumped? Kissed? Molested?”

“Lance!” Red flushed to the tips of his ears. “It’s not like I tried to encourage them! I finally had to use Raichu and Lapras to beat them off!”

“So you’re worried that I’d be jealous?”

“A little bit…”

“Silly.” Lance pulled Red into a hug. “If you actively encouraged them to hit on you, flirted back, took them on dates, or Lugia forbid, slept with them, then yes, I would be quite jealous and possibly furiously angry. But it’s not your fault you’re popular, hai?”

Red nodded.

“Good.” Lance kissed him. “Anything else on your mind.”

“No.” The Champion grinned, relieved.

Lance just chuckled. Red was such a cute child…

 

End Fic

Completed 11/24/06

Red: *Blush*

Lance: *Smirk*

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: At least Once   
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #21, At least Once (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, fanon**

 

“It was bound to happen at least once,” Charlotte says. Lance scowls.

“And I thought I had seen the last of him.”

“This may be a problem,” She frowns. “After all, now that he knows you are not dead…”

“No.” Lance shakes his head. “He suspects. I do not see how he could have recognized me though, seeing as he’s normally quite dense in this aspect. Lugia knows Team Rocket took advantage of it often enough.”

The Fire Guardian frowns, as she faces Lance. “He cannot possibly have awoken yet. We would have felt it.”

Lance scowls. “All he feels for me is lust. Nothing else.”

“Are you certain?”

“You are my counselor no longer, Sha-san,” Lance snaps, but then he relents. “But I have often needed a listening ear, and you have never protested my words. Still, it is true. Obviously, all he wanted was sex. Why else would he sleep with Gary every time my back was turned?”

Charlotte nods, her eyes narrowed. “The threads are unraveling once again.”

“Fate weaves a tangled web, but it is our Fate.” Lance sighs. “I just hope I never see him again. Once is enough.”

He closes his eyes, and Charlotte turns away so he can cry in silence, if he wishes to do so.

End Fic

Completed 12/2/06

A storyline does help a fic flow! Takes place after themes #23 and #39


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Goodbye  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #22, Goodbye (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

 

“You,” She said, and her voice was deadly still, “Are going to _die_.”

Ash fidgeted, still clutching her locket tightly. “I…”

“We know what you did.” Lance replied, voice silky smooth as she felt her Henshin Pen glimmer in her hand.

“We’re not going to forgive you for _her_ death. For _their_ deaths.” Red almost – almost purred, turning to her partner. “Shall we?”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make up!”

“Uranus Planet Power, Make up!”

The two remaining guardians of the Outer Solar System faced their Princess. Princess Ashline, and also Sailor Moon, so named because she held the Silver Crystal. It mattered little.

They would make her pay for her crimes! Her naiveté had nearly destroyed them all! It was _her_ fault that Saturn had died to save earth… her fault that earth had even been in danger…!

Heaven’s Fury and Atlantis Tide slammed into her, sending her flying, and Red settled her wings grimly, hoping bones had broken.

They had not, and as she stood, their eyes met in identical snarls. The damned crystal had saved her worthless life once again.

Still, as she forced them to kneel and swear allegiance, their hearts burned with fury, and afterwards, they left.

The Daimons, the Witches Five, Mistress Nine, Saturn and Pharaoh 90… all were gone, all defeated. There was no point in staying here, and besides, they had a country to run, as the Elite and Champion.

“I hate her,” Red sobbed, as Lance held her close, none entering the Dragon Master’s chambers on pain of death. “We couldn’t defeat her… the Crystal saved her again, and all our efforts were for nothing… her innocence will _always_ save her, and we walk the bloody paths of hell for _her_ glory!”

“Yes.” Lance hissed.

Red touched her lover’s steel wings with a sad gesture. “And we are bound forever now, are we not?”

Lance nodded.

Red scowled. “At least…. She can’t take you from me this time around.”

Lance nodded. “Is that enough for you?”

“It must be.” Red said grimly. “I wish we could kill her.”

“Hush.” Lance soothed.

“Are you going to erase my memory?”

“What good would that do?” She teased, and Red chuckled. 

“We’ll just wait, and be snakes in the nest, ne?”

“Exactly.” She promised, and drew her into a kiss.

It was all they had, after all.

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Sailor Moon-esque, more Ash-bashing…


	23. Jealousy</title>

 

 

Title: Jealousy

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Jealousy  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #23, Jealousy  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai, anti-Palletshipping, insanity and adultery**

 

Lance isn’t paranoid. He isn’t.

He just _doesn’t_ like it when Ash goes on ‘training trips’ with Gary. He’s not a fool, and when Ash returns, he’ll listen as Ash’s pokémon whisper to him about what _really_ happened.

They are on _his_ side. _They_ don’t like Gary. _They_ will snuggle into his arms the way their trainer has stopped doing, and as he rests his fingers on the tips of Pikachu’s ears, he briefly wonders how lost he really feels.

He takes to carrying his dragon blades again. He got out of the habit for a while, wrapped in the blanket of love and security, but now he’s walking the knife-edge of madness, waiting for Ash to slip.

It doesn’t take long.

The wind whispers, and as he strides into his office and throws the door open, he sees a very guilty-looking Ash bent over his desk while Gary is pounding into him. 

Are they expecting him to just let it go?

He laughs, because all his suspicions are proven true, and he calmly – very calmly – walks up to Ash, and tells him that even if he was sex-deprived, he shouldn’t use other people’s rooms. And then he kicks them out into the hall before they can react, pants down and unsatisfied.

And then….

He takes the pretty ornamental candlesticks he bought for their anniversary celebration out of his desk, and he lights them, and then he watches them fall as the carpet goes up in flames.

The door is locked from the inside, and he knows they won’t be able to break it down, and as the flames roar around him, he _laughs_ , because there is nothing they can do. 

He’s already disabled the sprinkler system in the Plateau. He’ll burn down all evidence of sin, and then… he’ll carry it with him to Hell.

Outside, Ash screams, but it’s lost in the whoosh of wind as the Plateau is engulfed in flames of despair.

 

End Fic

Completed 12/1/06

What, this theme again? *Sigh* I’ve already done Ash jealous of Lance, and Lance jealous of Ash… and probably Red too…

Why do I make Ash an unfaithful bastard? I have no idea… and yes, this will have a sequel!

Lance likes drama, ne?

Lance: *Huggles Red*

Ash: *Cries*

Red: *Preens*

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Under the Moon   
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #24, Under the Moon   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

 

She fell to her knees, gasping in pain. Blood trickled from cuts all over her body, and one of her silversteel wings hung crookedly behind her back. The golden woman sitting on the throne laughed.

“So _you’re_ the first of this planet’s Guardians? How fascinating! But I’m afraid you will not defeat me.”

Her pokémon lay dead, her pretty Hakuryuu and Kairyuu, Ptera and Gyarados, all fallen… her Atlantis Tide had not even splashed against the woman’s feet, and her Deep Aqua Mirror lay in shards around the room.

“There is no fate for you save death.” Galaxia continued. “Unless…”

She lifted her head, golden eyes alert. “Unless?”

“Swear allegiance to me. Surrender your Star Seed of your own will. Become one of my servants.” Galaxia held out her hands, watching a pair of bracelets form. “Only then can you live on.”

She thought of death, and she shook her head.

She could not leave her love behind.

“I’ll do it.” She spoke softly for once letting Lance, not Sailor Neptune, rule her heart.

 

The pain as the orbs tore her star seed from her chest was unbearable, but oh, she would _live_ …

The bracelets were cold as they formed around her wrists, and she laughed, high and shrill, as the energy of Chaos coursed through her body filling her with power. Her injuries healed in seconds, her silversteel wings arcing from her back in a dazzling display of power, as Galaxia chuckled, pleased.

 

Under the moonlight, a woman had been reborn, and safe in Indigo Plateau, Red felt a chill run down her spine. 

Lance…

 

End Fic

Completed 11/19/06

I _hate_ periodic trends. I also hate coordinate covalent compounds!


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Voice  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #25, Voice (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, insanity, shonen-ai, shota**

 

Once upon a time, he killed a man. It was laughably easy, he was still a child then, and there had been nothing but possessive lust in the orange eyes above him, so he had waited until the man’s back was turned, busy undoing his trousers, before he slid his knife between the ribs, and he had stood and watched while the man had clawed at his throat and spluttered curses, and so he had lost his voice. 

It was not really a hard price to pay.

He didn’t _need_ to speak to humans in any case, he had his beautiful pokémon and he had the spirits of the wind and water to talk to, and he danced through the Forest while Mother smiled at him.

Red stared in surprise as the Dragon Master moved, form blurring quickly as silversteel flickered into position on his fingertips. His blades sang a song of death, and as the Champion watched, the latest challenger crumpled, throat slit. Lance quirked an eyebrow as his dragons gathered around, and Red closed his eyes and covered his ears, not wanting to see them feast.

Then Lance turned and smiled at him, and Red held out his arms.

“It’s all right.” The Champion said. “I won’t hurt you.”

Lance did not reply verbally, but Red did not expect him to. To his knowledge, the Dragon Master had never spoken a word. He doubted he ever would. But Lance seemed to understand pokémon just fine, and he was nice enough, so Red liked him.

Lance was comfortably warm, and he just held him, and Lance knew that Red didn’t expect him to speech, so he wouldn’t…

 

End Fic

Completed 12/5/06

I have no idea why Lance would choose not to speak, really. Oh well.

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Warmth  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #26, Warmth   
**Rating:PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

Red sighed as he snuggled next to Lance, marveling at his foresight. Who knew they’d be this close simply because he forgot to pack his sleeping bag? The Dragon Master opened his eyes sleepily, amused.

“Was there anything you wanted?”

Red shook his head, pillowing his cheek against Lance’s shoulder as he listened to the older teen’s heartbeat. “You’re cute when you’re all mussed up.”

“… Cute?” Lance blinked. “I’m not cute.”

“Mm. Yes you are. You have pretty hair and eyes.”

“Red, I’m not pretty either.” The Dragon Master huffed.

Red just beamed as he placed a quick kiss on Lance’s cheek. “But you’re nice and warm and snuggly, just like a teddy bear!”

… The trainer was not quite sure how to respond to that statement, so he let it slide. Red’s wriggling motions were doing… things to a certain part of his anatomy, and he growled as he pinned the younger boy beneath him in a fierce kiss.

Red simply grinned, even as he flushed to the tips of his ears.

“Why don’t I… warm you up more actively then.” Lance purred.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/28/06

Ugh, the last chemistry midterm went pretty bad. *Sob* And Red is so not innocent!

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Me, Myself and I  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #27, Myself   
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: Fanon, shonen-ai**

 

Freud described the consciousness and the unconscious mind as three parts. The Ego, the Superego, and the Id. The Id is the part that wishes for instant gratification. The Superego is what society demands, the person you would like to be, and the Ego is the compromise between the two. 

Red wonders about that. He thinks that Destiny is the Id, and Hope is the Superego, and he, when he’s himself, and Master of Hidden Shadows – he is the Ego who has to keep the balance. It’s really quite taxing!

Now he understands how Lance feels, too, because he has Crystal and Catelyn.

It is not easy being a guardian, but only one who is Chosen can understand the pain of another Chosen one…

At least now Lance won’t be lonely, and Red holds him, and tries to ignore his shuddering breaths. It’s hard for Lance to balance, because ice and dragon are opposing elements, but Red will try his best to help, until their lives burn out.

And that is what love really is.

 

End Fic

Completed 12/1/06

I’m not sure if this is good or not. It sounds kind of disjointed…

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Indulge in the moment   
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #28, Indulge in the Moment   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

“Lance?”

“Mmhmm?” The Dragon Master asked, half-smiling. Red cuddled into his lover’s arms with a smile as he plunked a daisy chain atop the surprised trainer’s head.

“There!”

“…” Lance raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as Red squirmed deliciously. The petals hung down around his face, but it did look rather cute, especially with his long hair.

“You’re so pretty. Just like a girl.”

“Oh?” Lance stretched, enjoying Red’s squeak of surprise as his support shifted. “Why would you say something like that?”

“Well, you _are_. All sleek and pretty.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Lance pulled Red into a kiss, enjoying the Pallet trainer’s wildly flailing arms and loss of balance.

For now, they were… at peace…

 

End Fic

Completed 12/5/06

Red is less of a brat than Ash is, and Red’s more loyal, and mature, so I like him better! 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Once in a blue moon   
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #29, Blue Moon  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

 

The next morning, Ashline found a very pissed off Sailor Uranus crashing the meeting with her guardians. That in itself was odd. The fact that Charlotte had flown over from Cosmos was also strange.

“Is something wrong?” Ash asked.

Red’s hands were clenched into fists. “Is something _wrong_? Where’s your mind, _Princess_ , or did you not know that Lance is _dead_?”

“D-Dead?” Ash squeaked.

“Yes, _dead_.” Red hissed. “Didn’t you send her off to investigate that strange energy spike last night? Well, when I got there, all I found was her mirror broken. What does that tell you?”

“She was careless! Overconfident!” Misty shot back, in defense of her friend.

“No.” Charlotte’s voice cut into the discussion, causing Whitney – Venus – to freeze. “She was not. Lance is dead. The very fabric of reality – Crystal Tokyo – is in danger.”

Ash gulped. “You’re kidding.”

“I am not.” Charlotte said sternly. “I only say what I see. And I see that Red, you will be the next to die…”

“I don’t care.” The Champion spat bitterly, and stalked out.

 

Three months later, the entire Indigo Plateau had burned down, and Red was, indeed, dead, in all ways that mattered.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/19/06

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Promise  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #30, Promise   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai implied, fanon, AU**

 

“Promise me.” Lance hissed.

“I promise.” Charlotte said. “Are you certain?”

“I cannot carry the pain any longer. It’s tearing me apart.” The Dragon Master shook his head. “I cannot concentrate on my duty, and without that, I have nothing left.”

She nodded, as her brush moved gently over his skin, drawing familiar patterns etched in blood. 

Lance sighed and closed his eyes. It didn’t hurt, not even when she slit his throat. When she finished, she laid his body in the coffin of crystal his Father had prepared, and went flying to avoid her grief.

The next morning, Ash gaped at the headlines of the Daily Kantonian.

“He’s… dead?”

The paper dropped from nerveless fingers, and he crumpled forwards in a dead faint.

 

End Fic

Completed 12/2/06

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: These Words  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #31, These Words   
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Fanon, shonen-ai, anti-Palletshipping**

 

Lance’s eyes are sun-bright gold, but Ash can’t see this, because of course his eyes are closed. The wounds can’t possibly be self-inflicted though, the doctors’ frown, and they wonder if there’s a murderer going around, but nothing else has turned up, and after the autopsy is finished a grand funeral is held.

At the funeral, Ash sees the girl who was talking to Lance before and he runs after her. She looks startled to see him, but waits.

“Please,” He asks. “I have to know. Did you kill Lance?”

“I wouldn’t admit it even if I were dead.” She snaps. “Do you take me for a fool?”

“But…”

“Lance is dead because of _you_.” She hisses, and he shivers, because as much as he would like to deny it, her words are true. If he hadn’t been so busy having adventurous, adulterous sex with Gary, perhaps he would have noticed his lover becoming quiet and withdrawn…

“He _loved_ you, you know, but you were only after a cheap fuck. He didn’t want to live with that reality, so he chose another path.”

“But I don’t really!”

“Yes you do!” She snaps, and he colors guiltily. “Don’t deny it. You’ve spent months in Gary’s bed. Saying you love Lance now would be a lie.”

Without a word, she strides away, and Ash stares after her retreating figure, feeling despair settle into the pit of his stomach.

There is no way Lance could be alive now…

 

Charlotte returns to her region, hands clenched into fists. She wanted to do worse than scream, she wanted to slap him, to hurt him, perhaps even kill him, for being so abysmally _stupid_!

He has no clue what he has done…

“Can I kill him?” Her guest asks, as she settles black-feathered wings behind her back. Her eyes are blood red and she wears black chain mail like a second skin. She wears silk black gloves and Charlotte has to be careful – there’s such an aura of darkness around her that it would drown _all_ the light.

Charlotte half-smiles. “Be my guest.”

Crystal giggles, and flies out the window in search of prey.

 

End Fic 

Completed 12/3/06

Takes place right after Theme #30

Fanon! ^^

All right, if you don’t know whom Crystal is, hop over to my fanon guide. If you’re too lazy to, Crystal is Lance’s alter ego, who is female, insane, and creepily powerful!

Ash: *Cries*

Lance: *Glares*

Red: *Hugs Lance*

Phantomness: I’m so discriminative, aren’t I?

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Only You  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #32, Only You (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks.Pokemon Special/Adventures-verse**

 **Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, insanity**

“They don’t understand.” Red’s voice was agitated, as he stroked Lance’s long hair. “They’re all fools. The think they’ve backed me into a corner, but they haven’t. I’ll never agree to their wishes!”

“Red…”

“I don’t care! The legendary pokemon are not meant to be contained!”

“I know.” Lance replied. He shook his head slowly. “I know now that coercing Lugia was a foolish thought… and that I should simply be content with my dragons…”

“But why must the League control the legendaries?”

“Perhaps they do not wish for Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres to fall into Team Rocket’s hands once more. That would be dangerous.”

“Then they’re fools!” Red exploded. “Life is dangerous!’

“Exactly.”

 

A few moments passed, and Red frowned as he heard footsteps. “So Yellow told them where I had gone.”

“You are spending an inordinate amount of time here, yes.”

“It’s okay.” Red demurred. “They can take my position. That doesn’t matter. I have my pokemon, and I have you. You’re the only person who matters to me now.”

“Red…”

“Kiss me?”

Lance obliged, his arms sliding around Red’s waist. His eyes glittered blue for a second, and then they both faded into the shadows.

There were several League policemen, and Yellow and Green, but no Blue, since she was probably off training with Silver in Johto.

His teeth bared in a silent snarl, but as they walked around, even Pika saw nothing out of the ordinary, and they moved on to the next cavern.

 

After they had gone, Lance released Red, a malicious smile on his face. “It is just as well that you have said farewell to them, love, for if they find Lugia, my Father will destroy them.”

Somewhere in the back of Red’s mind, a voice yelled that he shouldn’t kill his friends, but he didn’t care.

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Red smiled, and relaxed into Lance’s embrace once again.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/24/06

Takes place in the same universe as Theme #18.

Does anyone but me wonder why they show the ice, ghost, and fighting armies fainting after Lugia absorbs the energy, but _not_ Lance’s dragon army?


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Worries  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #33, Worries (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, implied shonen-ai**

 

Red doesn’t have a lot of worries. Perhaps he should, but he doesn’t care enough to worry. He has his pokémon, and he has his parents far off in Houen, busy working on developing some prototype to match Silph’s Master Ball, and he has the Elite Four, who take care of him while he lives at Indigo Plateau, nine months out of every year. 

He has no reason to worry, and he’s very happy about it.

Lance smiles when Red tells him this, and doesn’t mention how he has a lot to do, balancing and keeping pokémon populations at sustainable levels and dealing with companies that break the environmental laws and of course, keeping the sizable population _fed_ through times of feast and famine.

It matters little. He’ll let Red stay innocent, and keep the burden to himself, and he thinks – sometimes – that Red knows this, subconsciously.

But Red smiles at him and brings him tea and cookies when he’s up late, and he’ll smile as he takes his reading glasses off and rubs his eyes, and they’ll have weak tea and chocolate chip cookies, and then he’ll shoo Red off to bed and go back to work.

It’s a comfortable routine.

 

End Fic

Completed 12/5/06

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Pride  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #34, Pride  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: FMA influences, AU Special-verse, shonen-ai, Character Death, Yellow-bashing**

 

Red hisses as he watches Yellow come closer. His eyes are malevolent, blood red, and he can feel the tips of his fingers changing into claws, a beautiful pitch-black as hard as diamond. It makes him laugh, and he feels his love rouse, wings settling behind him.

“R-Red…” Yellow stares at her hero, and tries to find some trace of the Ninth Kanto League Champion in his eyes. She fails rather miserably, as her eyes rove over his body and the strange clothing he is wearing, form-fitting black silk. And his hands…!

Pika gives a worried chirp on her shoulder. _That’s not Red! He’s… changed…_

Red chuckles. “So you know, Pika. But it’s really better this way. I’m not weak anymore. Now, I _deserve_ , truly, my victory.” 

Yellow shudders at the sound of his voice, and hesitatingly releases her pokemon.

This… thing can’t be Red, right?

Then they should battle!

 

Red moves like a blur of whirlwind color, and all of her pokemon are dead – even Pika – in seconds, faster than the eye can blink. 

He smiles as his injuries heal over, leaving nothing but pale skin, and Yellow shivers.

What’s wrong with him?

 

More motion sounds, and she almost falls over in shock as a very familiar figure appears behind Red, dressed in the same attire. Wings of black skin stretched taut over bone, like Aerodactyl’s wings, rise from his shoulder blades, and his once-golden eyes sparkle brilliant blood instead.

She sucks in a breath as Lance wraps his arms around Red’s waist.

“Pride…” He purrs, “You’re toying with her, aren’t you?”

Red smiles, leans into the touch, and rests his fingers in Lance’s long, ruby hair. “Yes?”

“But I want to play with you…” Red arches into Lance’s touch, as long, thin fingers slip between his legs, and Yellow stares, horrified.

“You’re so impatient, Wrath.” Red chides, but he bucks against Lance’s hand just the same, and before Yellow can flee, there is pain and she looks down to see his fingers through her heart. But he’s still three or four feet away! How…

Then she knows nothing else.

 

“See? That was quick.” Red hears Lance laugh as his lover pulls him into his lap and continues fondling him.

“Should I reward you now?” Lance ponders.

Red smirks as he feels sensation race through his body, his cock stiffening as Lance strokes. “Yes…”

So Lance does.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/28/06

I hate Yellow, kk? ^^ And Red and Lance would be so evil as homunculi…

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Top of the World   
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #35, Top of the World (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

Red flicked his fingers as Sceptile exploded from its poke ball, slashing the opponent Graveler into pieces. The Hiker cursed and threw out an Onix. The rock snake pokemon was intimidating, but he did not think he would lose…

A Dragonbreath was unexpected, so he smirked and swapped for Blastoise, letting Blizzard smash into the Onix.

Game over.

The Hiker handed over the money and left, swearing profusely all the while. The Champion said nothing, his fingers resting in his prized Pikachu’s fur as the electric pokemon nuzzled his cheek.

_You knew this would happen._

“It always happens. As soon as I become Champion everyone tries to defeat me. It’s so exhausting.” Red sighed. 

_They’re not worthy of you._

“Pikachu…”

_It’s true. After all, pokemon behave in much the same way. What you need is a strong mate._

“Pikachu!” Red colored. “That has nothing to do with my seclusion here! I just wanted privacy, but somehow, people keep coming here to challenge me anyway!”

_And if you had a mate, wouldn’t they leave you alone?_ Pikachu asked.

Red colored. “Well, maybe, but still…”

_You don’t want one?_

“T-That’s not it either! Pikachu!”

_Of course, I can understand if they’re too weak for you…_ Pikachu mused. _I wouldn’t want a weak mate._

Red was tomato-red, and quickly tuned the little mouse out. He walked to the Pokemon Center located in the thicket, where Nurse Joy smiled and healed his pokemon. 

Still…

Maybe Pikachu was right. He might want human company once in a while. He was about to leave when he saw a flying pokemon land in front of the Center.

 

Lance jumped off his Dragonite’s back and smiled when he saw Red. “Hello, Champion.”

“Hi Lance.” Red grinned. “What’s up? Come to train?”

“Mm. Needed a break.” The Dragon Master agreed. “It was quite fun, burning all of your paperwork… we lit a bonfire, and then we had marshmallows. I thought I sent you an invitation.”

Red grinned at the thought. “What about President Goodman? Won’t he be angry about this?”

Lance blinked. “Haven’t you heard? He died yesterday. Liver failure. But the strangest thing is, he named you as his heir and the next President.”

Red gulped. “M-me? That’s so sudden!”

“And I doubt you wanted to read through all that legislation…”

“Well, thanks.” Red muttered, mind still awhirl. Goodman was dead? And he was his heir? That made no sense!

 

“Of course,” Lance said casually, “Considering that he’s embezzled nearly twenty billion dollars in League Funds, we’re a little suspicious… so we’ll be disbanding the Governing Council for the time being.”

“… Wow…” Red breathed. So suddenly…

“That’s why I came to give the news.” Lance turned to Red. “Will you come back to the Plateau now?”

“Sure. No reason not to.”

“I thought as much. The League will be closed for at least three months while we sort, and you know how red tape can take years…” He smirked. “And you’ll be free, at least a bit.”

“Thanks for telling me, Lance.” Red released Charizard, and the two of them flew back to Indigo Plateau. 

 

Lorelei and Agatha greeted them. Bruno was off training in the mountains again, and in any case, what they discussed was of no importance to the fighting type trainer. He didn’t fall high enough within the hierarchy of the Chosen.

“So now you’re practically the ruler of Kanto and Johto. What will you do?”

Red shrugged hopelessly. “Try and fix things, of course, but I’ve never been really good at diplomacy.”

Lorelei half-smiled as Lance hugged Red. “You’ll have us.”

“That’s true.” Red grinned. “I’ll just appoint you as my official advisors, and then… we’ll take care of Indigo. I promise.”

Lance nodded. “That’s all we can do.”

“At least we know now that this country will be in good hands.” Agatha spoke quietly, and the Elite and Champion shared secret smiles. 

 

End Fic

Completed 11/19/06

Aww… this was really fun to write! ^^

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Lucky  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #36, Lucky   
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Adventures/Special-verse**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

Red closed his eyes as he heard footsteps. He had little doubt as to the owner’s identity, and as Lance sat down beside him, he smiled.

“Isn’t it dangerous for you to visit me like this?”

“Perhaps, if you were at home,” Lance shrugged. “But here in Seafoam, I daresay it is safe enough.”

“No one ever comes here.” Red agreed. “It is nice.”

Lance nodded, and Red snuggled into his arms as they watched the pokemon around them go along their daily business. Red smiled as he saw two Psyduck chattering to each other, with many motions before they finally began to pile rocks together in a crude nest.

How cute.

Lance smiled as Red closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep in the Dragon Master’s arms. Lance half-smiled.

Considering everything he had done, he had to admit that this situation was not at all what he had expected…. He was happy, and he’d been quite lucky to find Red.

He placed a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips, and let him sleep.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/29/06

Special-verse fluff, whee! ^^


	37. Silence</title>

 

 

Title: Silence

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Silence  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #37, Silence (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, Palletshipping-bashing, angst and insanity, fanon references**

 

“Why won’t you say anything?” Ash asked. “I know you’re angry with me, but… why won’t you tell me?”

Lance did not reply, golden eyes staring straight ahead. 

“It’s because of Gary, isn’t it? Yes, I _know_ I didn’t mean to … well, I guess I kind of brought it upon myself, but…”

The Dragon Master said nothing.

“Damn it, can’t you just yell at me and quit brooding?” Ash demanded. It would be so much easier… at least then everything would be out in the open, and they would be able to deal with it… right?

“No.” Lance said, and lapsed into silence once again.

Ash felt frustration welling up in his chest, and he strode over to Lance, grabbing him by the collar. Lifeless gold met startled brown, and Ash paled.

“You…”

Lance smiled bitterly, but refused to speak. Tears began to well up in Ash’s eyes.

“No… you wouldn’t…”

Would he? As Ash met Lance’s stare once again, he decided that the answer to that question really _was_ yes.

It was so much easier not to feel, Lance reflected, safe behind the mental barriers he could put up. Crystal looked simply bored, Catelyn a trifle sad, but surely, Ash would not want anything to do with him now. Then he could wipe the boy from his memory and go on with the important things in life, like his duty.

How Ash felt about the situation was no longer important.

 

End Fic

Completed 12/3/06

Yeah… what a sad prompt, ne? 

Ash: *Cries*

Lance: *Glares*

Phantomness: *Flees*


	38. Chapter 38

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Light Rain   
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #38, Light Rain   
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse or Zensho-verse**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

Red ran quickly through the streets, glancing at the dark clouds overhead. The rain was already pattering down steadily, and he could feel the individual raindrops soaking into his jacket and shirt as he frantically ran for the open doors of the Celadon Pokemon Center. He gasped as the Nurse Joy inside smiled fondly at him, panting as he tried unsuccessfully to wring the wetness out of his clothing. Finally, he gave up, swiped his trainer card, and went upstairs to a room to get a shower and change into something dry. 

After a few minutes, he returned to the main lobby. Nurse Joy smiled as she accepted his poke balls and healed his pokemon, before she turned to the next trainer. It was only then that Red noticed who he was.

“W-wait a minute… you’re the Leader of the Elite Four aren’t you?”

“Mm.” Lance smiled. “Yes, so?”

“What are you doing here?”

Lance shrugged. “I came to pick of Erika’s monthly report and got caught in the storm. Nothing special.”

“Oh.”

A few minutes later, Nurse Joy returned. Both of them accepted their pokémon, and then Lance settled himself on one of the benches, pulling a book out of his cape and beginning to read.

Red picked up a Pokemon Pal magazine, but didn’t read it, sneaking glances at his idol over the top of the pages ever so often. Lance did not seem to notice. Turning a page every now and then, as he hmmed.

Red sighed blissfully. After about twenty minutes, the rain stopped. Lance stood, brushing invisible lint off his cape, and smiled.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Joy.”

The Nurse Joy blushed only a little, as the Champion strode out, cape undulating behind him.

Red hid his face behind the magazine again, and watched as Lance flew off, sighing.

Maybe… maybe they’d meet again? He hoped so.

Lance was so cool…

  
End Fic

Completed 11/30/06

Absolutely fluffy fic! ^^

Lance: ^^  
Red: I’ve got a crush? *Blush*

Phantomness: Admittedly so, and Lance is unaware

Red: *Cries*

 


	39. Chapter 39

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: If I could change the past  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #39, If I could change the past   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, angst**

 

When Ash sees Lance again, it’s purely by accident, and he almost – almost doesn’t recognize him. He’s talking to a girl with long wavy hair, and they’re both looking very serious. Lance’s hair isn’t the dark red he remembered, it’s a light blonde, almost white, and he’s changed his skintight bodysuits and flowing cape for dark suits and a briefcase. His hair is cut short and out of its stylized spikes, and he’s wearing glasses, of all things.

They’re sitting in a coffee shop, and Lance is typing something onto his laptop while he talks, and the girl – no woman is nodding, while writing on her palm-held computer device, taking sips of something black and steaming out of a large coffee mug in between sentences.

The idea that Lance is alive hits him before everything else, and he screams his name across the coffee shop. Heads turn to stare at him and Lance just adjusts his glasses with a finger, golden eyes cool behind steel frames, and says quite calmly that his name is Wataru and he’s never seen him before.

Ash’s heart stops.

 

The woman says something in – Japanese? Chinese? Ash can’t tell which language it is, since he’s never spoken anything but English despite his heritage, and then they both pack up and leave, and they walk away. Right. Past. Him.

And it _hurts_.

 

End Fic

Completed 12/2/06

I hate final exams… this takes place after Theme #23, Jealousy. Time to make Ash guilt!


	40. Spring

 

 

Sometimes, I really hate the Internet

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
a:link, span.MsoHyperlink  
{color:blue;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
a:visited, span.MsoHyperlinkFollowed  
{color:purple;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Sometimes, I really hate the Internet. At other times, it’s my dearest friend…

**Title: Spring  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #40, Spring (Set 2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Zensho-verse.**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota**

 

Red loved spring. It was always nice to peel off layers of coats and scarves, and watch snow melt away to reveal pretty green grass. The cruelty of winter had ebbed away and now, well…

Everything was fresh and new!

He and Charmander frolicked through the green grass. Charmander was a new pokémon, child of his Charizard and Lapras, but what did it matter?

There was another part of spring that Red liked though, and that was love. Often, he could see couples walking through the park from his window, high in the Indigo Plateau. It was always amusing to see what people who thought they were unobserved would do.

When he told Lance this, the Dragon Master just chuckled and gave him a hug, which made him all warm inside.

“Lance?”

“Yes, Red?”

“Um… it’s spring!”

“I know.” Lance smirked. “So tell me, Champion, what does that signify?”

“Love.” Red grinned, and clambered into Lance’s arms.

He chuckled as he kissed those rosy cheeks, watched as the Charmander grinned. “I suppose it does.”

Red beamed.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/15/06

I like Pokemon Zensho! It’s so cute!

 


	41. Chapter 41

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: If you smile  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #41, If you Smile   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

 

 _If you smile, I can believe that everything is all right…_

 

Lance holds Red close in her arms, stroking her lover’s dark hair. She knows that it might be suspicious, but her Hakuryuu are guarding this part of Ilex Forest, and she rubs Red’s back soothingly as Red continues to cry.

“I couldn’t save her… she was just a little girl, and the Heart Crystal had been gone too long, since it took us forever to chase that Spearow…”

“Red…”

“What’s the point, Lance? How can we save the world if we can’t even save one child…? And she wasn’t even a talisman holder…”

Lance did not answer.

“How many more people have to die, Lance? What are we going to do?”

Lance’s voice was quiet. “What we have always done, Red. We will keep walking forwards, because it is our duty and our destiny.”

“I know that….”

Lance brushed a kiss across Red’s cheek. “Smile for me?”

Red gazed into golden eyes, and nodded, a wan smile transforming her features. “All right.”

“Now I know we will not lose.” Lance whispered, and Red nodded.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/20/06

Damn… I’ve been writing a _lot_ of shoujo-ai lately. *Shrugs*

 


	42. Reach Out</title>

 

 

Title: Reach Out

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Reach Out  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Red x Lance)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #42, Reach Out   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Special-verse**

 **Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, mind control**

 

Lance bared his teeth, but Red had been prepared for this. He carefully rested his fingers atop the other’s long red tresses, and the Dragon Master instantly calmed.

So it _was_ true…

“What did they do to you?” Red wondered. He was soon enlightened. The scientists had discovered how to maximize the effect of his natural empathy, so much so that now, for all intents and purposes, he had a pokémon mindset.

Merciful Mew…

But it beat trying to kill humanity, he supposed, and Lance probably wouldn’t think of it as a terrible punishment, so as the … doll followed him home, he decided not to protest. 

After all, his position as Champion was shaky. Many were clamoring that he was too young and inexperienced, and Silph Corporation hated him – the battle against Team Rocket had caused unspeakable structural damage to Saffron City.

Life… could not be fought against. He could only go with the flow, and as Lance nuzzled his face into his hand for a pet, Red’s mind was still whirling.

Yes, it was unfair, but at least he was not dead, right?

Right.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Vaguely implied relationship! Very vague! 

 


	43. Chapter 43

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Do Anything  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #43, Do Anything   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, fanon, implied shonen-ai**

 

Lance stared down at Ash’s corpse dispassionately, silversteel wings neatly folded behind him. Crystal had retreated to the back of their soul easily enough, and now, he watched carefully for any signs of life.

There were none.

He was _almost_ disappointed, but not quite. A bitter smile graced the Dragon Master’s face.

“What a fool I’ve been…”

“Really?” A different voice cut in, Lance blinked, only to see Ash begin to glow. Golden armor winked in the light as black wings swept up behind him. Long, silky feathers spread over his body, as golden eyes glared defiantly into bloody red.

“Ah, Destiny. You’re awake.”

Destiny scowled. “I take it that Ash screwed up majorly?”

“Quite.” The Dragon Master shrugged. “I’m third form.”

Destiny winced. “That bad?”

“That bad. Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I…I don’t know.” The legendary child said hesitantly. 

Lance turned away, but his silence hurt more than any angry words ever could.

Ash – Destiny – shuddered, and wondered what he could do to salvage the situation now.

He wasn’t sure…

 

End Fic

Completed 12/3/06

 


	44. Chapter 44

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Alcohol  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x /Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #44, Alcohol  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Special/Adventures-verse**

 **Warnings: Shonen-ai, TWT**

 

“Itai…” Red hissed.

“Gomen ne,” Wataru said, as he pressed the cotton ball dipped in isopropyl alcohol against the Champion’s bare shoulder, “But we have to make sure that there is no infection from that Raticate bite.”

“Demo…. Anata no Power…”

Wataru shook his head. “It doesn’t disinfect, love.”

Red pouted, as Wataru wound the bandages around his arm. “There. It should heal in a few days.”

“You’re going to let me suffer?”

“My power doesn’t work well on humans, you know that.”

Red sighed. “I suppose…”

“Besides,” Wataru’s grin turned feral, as he wrapped two alcohol-soaked fingers around one of Red’s nipples, “I can distract you from the pain just fine.”

Red whimpered, as he sought out Wataru’s mouth eagerly. “I see…”

 

End Fic

Completed 11/18/06

Wataru is Lance’s Japanese name…

And alcohol can be more than a drink!


	45. Chapter 45

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Heated  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #45, Heated   
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai**

 

He was burning.

He was being burned alive. The flames pressed around him, the smoky fumes causing him to cough uncontrollably as he fell to his knees. They were going to kill him, destroy him, and all because he had red eyes.

A sign of the devil, they hissed, and they had wanted to tear them out, but the Priest had decreed it more merciful this way.

Now he hopefully would find a way into heaven…

Sudden silence! The heat was gone, and he glanced down in shock, seeing flames frozen into solid ice. A form wrapped in flame-red and night-black, a strange… giant blue snake? He was not sure.

The man laughed, high and shrill, and the not-snake spat out… snow?

Ice!

The others ran, the people scattered, all thoughts of burning now far from their minds, and then the man walked towards him, long crimson hair shining in the sunlight.

“That was foolish of them.” He said, as he flicked his fingers. Red gaped as the frozen flames fell away, and he cautiously stepped away from the wooden post he had been changed to.

He recognized that voice…

Golden eyes met crimson, and he gasped. “Lance? You’re not dead?”

“No.” His lover held him close. “They did try their best to kill me, but I wasn’t quite dead. She found me and saved me.” He pointed to the blue creature, which smiled sweetly at Red.

Red grinned, as a blush tinted his cheeks. “So now we’re both leaving?”

“You have no friend here, hai?”

Red nodded, and they both climbed on Hakuryuu as they sped off, and the heat was _so_ much more pleasant now that it was internal.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/18/06

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**Title: Signs  
** Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #46, Signs (Theme Set#2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

 

“Red…”

“Shut up!” The warrior hissed. “How dare you try to justify your actions?”

“I didn’t mean to hurt her…”

“You _cut off her fins_!” The sky senshi shrieked, wings flapping angrily. “How is that supposed to protect her? You told me you were going to heal her with the Silver Crystal after she was injured in the Sun Kingdom. I didn’t know you were going to destroy her!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Princess Ashline begged. “I just wanted her to love me!”

“Get out.” Red snarled, and left the room.

She found her lover lying listlessly in bed, eyes closed. Her body was healed, but her spirit…

“Lance…”

“I’m sorry.” Neptune whispered, trying to sit up. “I should have suspected…”

“No.” Red shook her head. “It’s not worth it. I should have guessed our Princess had a crush on you, but I thought since she already had a fiancée it wouldn’t matter.”

Lance hissed in pain. “I’m useless now. I can’t guard, not without my fins!”

“Yes you can.” Red locked eyes with her. “We won’t let this set you back. I’ll take you back to your home planet. Or we’ll ask Pluto. She’ll know how to help.”

“Truly…?”

“Trust me.” Red coaxed, and Lance sighed, falling back down. Red climbed into bed with her, vanishing her wings and armor in an eye blink. For a long time, they simply lay there, drawing comfort from each other’s warmth. 

At the Time Gate, Charlotte watched, but said nothing.

The time of the Silver Millennium would soon end. Ashline was not as pure as they had supposed. An impure princess would not hold the Crystal, and on her eighteenth birthday, everything would fall…

 

End Fic

Completed 11/25/06

Takes place after Theme #13


	47. Chapter 47

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Pull Through  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #47, Pull Through   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

 **Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, fluff**

 

Red sat by the bed, watching the occupant sleep. It had been a long and arduous surgery, but he was quite sure that now, Lance would be all right.

The doctors had been reluctant to tell him what had happened, but he had pulled rank as Champion, and they had finally given in.

Apparently Giovanni had been trying to pull some new genetic modification project or the other, with his group of crazed scientists. Lance had been undercover, as his last success with the Lake of Rage project had gone well, but somehow, he had been unmasked. Instead of killing him though, they had dragged him down to the lab to experiment with.

Joy.

He supposed it made sense. After all, Giovanni wasn’t the type to waste resources. He wasn’t in any condition to comment though – Red had shoved him into a vat of acid and he wouldn’t be speaking any time soon.

It _was_ fair play, and he’d been running high on adrenaline then. How _dare_ Giovanni hurt Lance! How dare he!

Golden eyes fluttered open, and Red inwardly sighed in relief. “Lance. Thank Lugia you’re awake.”

The Dragon Master blinked, taking in his surroundings. < What happened? > He asked, feeling his vocal cords not responding.

That caught Red by surprise. “You’re telepathic? Well, um… Team Rocket tried to turn you into a pokémon, but I think we got there in time… we had to put you through surgery to get rid of the extra… parts…”

< Ah. > Lance nodded. < I think they used Mew DNA or something… >

“That explains the psychic powers you suddenly have.” Red nodded. “How are you feeling?”

< A bit off-balance and dizzy, but otherwise fine. > Lance glanced at Red. < Am I disfigured? >

“No! Not at all! Well, except for your hair…”

< My hair? >

“It’s, um, pink.” Red blushed. “I think it’s cute.”

Lance blinked, before deciding that he could deal with pink hair, as long as he was alive and breathing.

< So I don’t have Mew ears or anything of that sort? >

“No.” 

< No tail either? >

“No, didn’t see anything like that.” Red blushed. “They kind of had you in a tank, and your clothes are kind of ruined, but…”

Lance rolled his eyes. < Nothing you haven’t seen before, love, unless I’ve suddenly been changed into a female? >

Red suddenly found the linoleum floor very interesting, flushing to the tips of his ears.

< Will I be able to leave soon? >

“I think so.” Red said brightly. “All you need is bed rest now, and they’ll probably want to keep you here a few days until your recover.”

< So we’re lucky it didn’t turn out worse, ne? >

Red nodded expressively, before he hugged the Dragon Master tightly. Lance smiled and closed his eyes.

Certainly, life would be difficult now, but at least he wasn’t alone. Nothing had _really_ changed.

Thank Lugia.

 

End Fic

Completed 11/19/06

Ugh, another chemistry midterm… at least it’s the last one before the Final. *Groans*

Lance: I’m a Mew?  
Red: I think it’s cute! And you’ll get cool powers too!

Phantomness: ^^V

 


	48. Chapter 48

 

 

Title:

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

****Title: Differences  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #48, Differences (Theme Set #2)  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

 **Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

 **Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

 

“They’re different from us.” Whitney sighed, as she took another lick of her ice cream cone. “I can’t believe they attacked Princess Ashline!”

“I can.” Misty said slowly. 

“Of course you would! You mallet her when she messes up!”

“That’s not it!” The senshi of Mars snapped. “I know because… I’ve seen things, in the sacred fire.”

“Really?” Venus spoke. Mercury and Jupiter and their Princess were still at cram school, but they were free.

“I’m not sure I should tell you though…”

“Aw come on, Misty! Quit being serious for once!”

Misty stuck her tongue out at Whitney, but sighed. “You know how Lance is Neptune and Red is Uranus, and how in the Silver Millennium, their duties were different from ours?”

“To guard the borders of the Solar System and not the Princess? Yes.” Whitney nodded. “They still stay aloof even now… and they refused to fight with us…”

“And they tried to kill Saturn.” Mars agreed. “But that was their duty.”

Whitney chewed on her lip for a second, pondering. “I suppose so.” She said grudgingly.

“I think the Outer Senshi are very devoted to what they must do… almost too much.” Misty sighed. “In any case, have you ever wondered about the wings?”

“Oh, yes, and the armor, but I thought it was just uniform variations.” Whitney grinned. “How do you think I’d look with wings?”

“Fluffy orange ones might be funny. But I’m getting off-topic. Red has wings because she was born with them. The other’s are all grafted.”

“ _All_ of them?” Janine had the cutest little dragonfly wings…

“Yes, and for Lance and Charlotte… they’re replacements. Lance is Neptune. It’s a watery planet, all underwater. What would she need with wings? She had fins once, but Ashline cut them off by accident.”

Whitney’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding. No wonder she hates Princess Ashline.”

“I’m not. It’s the same reason Red hates her.”

“Well, I thought it was jealousy for a bit, but Red really loves Lance, ne?”

“Mm.”

“I wish someone would love me like that.” Whitney sighed. “And Charlotte?”

“Her original ones were torn off in the time stream long ago, when she was forced to kill someone.”

“Ouch!”

“So Queen Delia made her new wings of ruby, but they’re sealing magic, Whitney. I’m frightened that someday, we may gain their wings and be sealed too…”

“Ashline wouldn’t do that to us, would she?”

“I don’t know…” Misty sighed. “It’s my duty to guard her, and I am her friend, but sometimes, I wish I had never become Mars.”

“And I wish I had never been Venus.” Whitney hugged Misty. “It’s all right. Soon, the advent of Crystal Tokyo will be here, and everything will be perfect.”

Misty could only hope so.

 

Lance set down her Deep Aqua Mirror. “A schism in the Inner Court would be to our advantage.”

Janine laughed. “Did you use Amnesia on her, Father?”

Charlotte chuckled. “No. I simply… let Misty alone of all the others regain a few of her buried memories. A snake in the nest is very useful.”

Red winked as she hugged Lance. “I wish Crystal Tokyo would not come…”

“So do we all. We can only hope it is as pure and pristine as it seems… and hope that no one sees the torture underneath…”

The Outer Senshi had no illusions. 

 

End Fic

Completed 11/25/06

Stupid computer crashes, stupid midterms…


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance muses on Red

****Title: First Impression  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #49, First Impression (Theme Set #2)   
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Zensho-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

 

When Lance first sees Red, he sees a boy with cherubic features and a wonderfully powerful Charizard, and he smiles, because losing to one with a spark of determination in their eyes isn’t a bad fate, _especially_ not if they use another dragon that can defeat his Dragonite.

It’s not like he tried to use water or ice pokemon like all the others, and that ratchets him up a notch in Lance’s opinion.

So he makes his speech, and then watches as Red steps through to challenge Green. Charizard versus Blastoise, starter against starter… that is just how it is bound to end, since all stories had to begin somewhere, and now it winds down.

And Red wins, even with type disadvantage.

And Lance cheers for him inwardly with a brilliant grin, even as he knows two children have beaten him. What does it matter?

Red is… special.

He’ll watch over the boy now, because as Champion, the new Champion… he _has_ to stay at the Plateau. And that night, when Red appears in his doorway, clutching a pillow with his pajamas rumpled, he knows that life just got better.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Sure,” Lance says, and pets his hair after Red clambers under the covers with him.

Red just grins tiredly, and falls straight asleep, innocent of the thoughts passing through the Dragon Master’s mind. 

 

 

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Groovy!


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post Theme #6, Red laments losses

**Title: Epilogue  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #50, Epilogue (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, fanon**

 

            “I’m sorry.” Red whispered, as he traced his fingers over clear crystal, shimmering blue-glass keeping life sealed in eternal sleep. Inside Lance lay, his golden eyes closed, crimson hair pillowing behind him, his hands crossed over his chest, and the Sacred Sword between them.

            “I’m so sorry…!”

            There was no reply, but Red expected none. Ash lay in the back of his mind, sealed and soul-worn, as tears trickled down the Champion’s cheeks. “I let him out, and he hurt you… he destroyed you! I can never forgive him for that…!”

            There was no reply, and Red did not expect one. He took one last look at the coffin, before he held out his hands, watching as the Scales of Fate and Destiny appeared. Two clear glass balls tipped on their plates, while a yellow ball glowed brightly on the higher end.

            The tears ran down his cheeks, but there was nothing he could do to bring the one he loved back to life.

 

End Fic

Completed 12/5/06

And thus, the angst ends! Takes place after Theme #6


End file.
